See you again
by I-need-a-good-name-HELP
Summary: Around 4 months after he left Bella decides it would be a good idea to leave Forks and start over somewhere new. What happens when Bella moves to "The Windy City" and sees the Cullens once again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This is my first fanfiction so, sorry if it sucks, please let me know what I should work on to make it better.

 **Summary:** Around 4 months after _he_ left Bella decides it would be a good idea to leave Forks and start over somewhere new. What happens when Bella moves to "The Windy City" and sees the Cullens once again.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **BPOV**

It's been four months since _he_ left. I couldn't say his name, it hurt too much. I wish I could say that i've done what _he_ has asked of me, you know stayed out of trouble, and have a happy life. Well, I failed at both of those. For starters. I've been hanging out with my werewolf best friend Jacob Black and his friends, did I mention HE'S A WEREWOLF! Something I know for a fact that _he_ would not approve of. And as for the happy life part, I don't think that he understands that I can't be happy without him.

When _he_ first left I was nothing, I was nothing but a shell of what I once was, I didn't talk to anyone, I just stayed in my room hoping _he_ would come back through my window and beg for my forgiveness, _he_ never did.

A couple weeks after _he_ left, I started acting a little less like the walking dead and more like an actual person. A little. I started talking to Charlie again, but only if he spoke to me first. Charlie was worried about me, I could see this whenever he woke me up from one of my many nightmares. I would scream in my sleep, which would cause Charlie to wake up and he would come running into my room and wake me up. I would then apologize to him for waking him up and he would go back to bed, this became a nightly routine. Poor Charlie.

A month or so after _he_ left I started hanging out with Jacob and quickly found out that he was a werewolf. Jacob tried pushing me away, but being my selfish, stubborn self I was and I wouldn't let him. I ended up spending almost all of my time on the reservation with Jake and his pack mates Embry and Quil. Sometimes we would go for a walk on the beach, or work on the dirt bikes I got for us to fix up and ride, or something as boring as doing our homework.

Things were better than they were at first, but they still weren't good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Sorry I didn't update school is kicking my ass

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight

 **BPOV**

Two months after _he_ left Irealised that it wasn't going to get better, it was going to stay like this. Go to school, go down to the reservation, make Charlie's dinner, go to bed, have nightmares, and repeat. There wasn't going to be anything new in my life, it was going to be the same routine over and over again.

After coming to this conclusion, I decided it would be a good idea if I started over somewhere new, somewhere where nobody knows me, a place where I can escape all of the memories of _him_ and _his family._

I needed to talk to Charlie about letting me leave. I knew this conversation was not going to be easy.

Once I got home from school and Jake's, I decided I was going to make his favorite dinner, to try and soften him up a little bit before tonight's conversation.

Charlie got home around 5 o'clock as he usual does, dinner was almost done, I told him it would only be about seven more minutes. He thanked me and then sat on the couch and watch the football game until dinner was ready.

Dinner was done and I was setting the table, Charlie came into the kitchen, and sat down in his usual seat and waited for dinner to be served.

"Looks good Bells" Charlie said as soon as I put the plate of food in front of him.

"Thanks" By now Charlie was used to my short responses whenever he talks to me.

I figured coming right out and saying, _Hey dad the love of my life left me in this town so it holds too many bad memories...so I was wondering if I could go live somewhere I've never been before and live on my own._ Probably wouldn't go over too well so I figured I would ease into a conversation.

"So dad…..some people at school were talking about the football game on tonight, are you planning on watching it?" I could tell by the look on his face that he was shocked that I started a conversation or,said more than three words for that matter.

"Oh, um yeah, I invited Billy over to watch the game I can ask him to invite Jake over so you guys can hang out" I was tempted by the offer, but we hung out earlier today and I don't want him to get sick of me.

"No, no that's okay, I have a lot of homework and some studying to do, I'll probably just stay in my room while you two watch the game" I will say my lying skills have gotten better in time.

"Oh, okay" He said. After that it got quiet again and I figured it was now or never.

"Dad there was something I wanted to…. discuss with you" I needed to choose my words carefully.

"Okay….."Charlie was a little suspicious.

"Well, as you know I am 18 years old and in the eye's of the law I'm an adult and can make my own decisions. So I was wondering how you would feel if I…. moved Out?" I wasn't sure how he would react to this, to my surprise he laughed.

"Listen kid, I don't know why you're so nervous I understand that you miss your mom and you want to move back with her. Don't get me wrong, I love having you live with me, but I also understand that you might want your mom right now." He misunderstood, here comes the hard part.

"No that's not what i'm saying exactly, I want to move out just…. not in with mom." My voice got quiet towards the end. It was probably only seconds, but it felt like a lifetime waiting for his response.

 **Author's note:** Thanks to anyone who is actually reading this, please review so I know what I need to fix and sorry about the late update.

 **Last Thing:** I've had a idea stuck in my head for a Halloween Twilight story if anyone wants to see that then let me know I'll probably just upload it for fun anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is so long, I didn't want to do 3 chapters on the talk with Charlie, and also I wrote half this story at 1-3 am so sorry if it sucks. Please review :

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **Previously**

" _No that's not what I'm saying exactly, I want to move out just…. Not in with mom." My voice got quiet towards the end. It was probably only seconds, but it felt like a lifetime waiting for his response._

 **BPOV**

"I-I don't understand" I could tell he did understand by the way he stuttered, he just didn't want to believe it. I sighed and started to explain.

"I don't want to live with you or mom" I said carefully

"I want to try living on my own, don't get me wrong I loved living with you, I just feel like I need a change, I need to start over somewhere new. This town is just becoming a little too much, if that makes sense." I can't believe I got it all out without stuttering or messing up my words.

"NO THAT DOES NOT MAKE SENSE!" Charlie yelled

"There are just too many b-bad memories here." I stuttered a little because some of those bad memories popped into my head, but I continued,

"I need to go somewhere new, somewhere where the memories won't consume me. I'm just afraid that if I don't leave I won't be able to move on" I purposely left out the part about how me leaving would also benefit him by not having to deal with my moping.

Charlie is a pretty quiet person except when he is mad. When he is mad all hell breaks loose, he will yell and scream just because he thinks it will help get his point across. Hate to break it to you Charlie but just because are neighbors can hear you that doesn't make you right. Which is why I was taken back when what he said next came out as nothing but a whisper.

"This is because of _him_ isn't it?" Charlie didn't have to say _his_ to know who he was talking about, I winced anyway. Yeah I know I'm pathetic.

When I didn't respond he knew he was right, and continued.

"Bells, I hate seeing you like this, and I hate the bastard even more for doing this to you, but running away from the people who _do_ care about you isn't going to solve anything"

I understand where Charlie is coming from, but he still doesn't see my point.

"I know dad, I know that you and mom care, I'm not denying that, but that doesn't change the facts." I said, trying my hardest to make him see my point, and failing miserably.

"WHAT FACTS?!" he yelled

Now I have to choose my words real carefully, or I'll never get out of this town.

"The fact that _he_ left me here…- _wince-._ That _he,_ the love of my life left me in this town and I don't think I could ever get over _him_ with the constant reminders that this town gives me." I don't have words that could describe how much it hurt me to say that.

"THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE! BELLA YOU'RE EIGHTEEN HOW IS _HE_ THE LOVE OF YOUR LIFE!" He screamed, I knew he would react this way when I told him I loved _Him_.

"Because I've tried moving on, I even went on a date with Mike Newton (I failed to mention that Jake accompanied me on said date), and considered going out with Jake" I said sharply.

"But you know why it never worked out, because I keep comparing them to _him_ , but that only makes me miss _him_ more." There was nothing but truth in that statement. A few tears slid down my face.

"Wh-what about Jake?" Charlie stuttered, he was never good with tears.

"I love Jacob, but as a brother, and as my best friend, and time isn't going to change that. I will never have _those_ kinds of feelings for him" I'm pretty sure him and Billy have been planning mine and Jake's wedding since we were 10 years old.

"Bella you're only 18, you could eventually fall-" We were getting of topic so I needed to put an end to this.

"No dad that kind of love is something either you feel or you don't, and I just don't feel that way for him. But we are getting off topic." I said confidently

"Bells I don't understand why you don't just move back in with your mom if you no longer want to live in Forks." He said, I could detect the hurt that he was trying to hide.

"Well I just feel like I need to be alone right now and holing up in my bedroom can't be healthy and I'm in need of a change."

"But Bella, I hate to say this but you haven't exactly been very emotionally strong lately" I was trying really hard not to get offended that my own father was basically calling me mentally unstable.

"I-I know I haven't been doing well lately but that's why I need to leave, so I can get better." I said this with my head down. I could tell that Charlie was seeing my point.

"I just don't know Bells I really don't like the idea of you living somewhere all alone, but you are right, you are 18 so I can't technically make you stay. I just wish you would give it some more thought." He said

"I have put a lot of thought in this dad, and I think it would be for the best." I said, being so close to what I want.

"Okay if you are really going to do this then there will be some conditions, first, you will have to tell your mother, second, you can't leave until after Christmas, I want you home for the holidays and lastly, I will help you choose a school and an apartment… Oh and I will help you with your first month's rent by I would like you to get a job if you are going to be living on your own. How does that sound?." He said the last sentence with a little smug, thinking that one of those conditions would break me.

In all honesty none of those conditions were that bad, I figured now wouldn't be a good time to tell him that I called Renee a week before and asked her. She said it was ok with her as long as it was ok with Charlie, I wasn't surprised when Renee said she was okay with this, she just want's me to happy. As for the second one, I wasn't expecting him to let me leave right away, so staying until Christmas wasn't unfair. As for helping me out and getting a job that was fine by me I'm a pretty independent person, so I wouldn't feel comfortable with taking Charlie's money.

"Sounds good to me" I said after I said this there was a knock on the door.

"That's Billy we are going to watch the game and you said you have homework to do. We will talk about this more when the time comes closer. Okay?"He said as he got up to get the door.

"Okay, night dad" I said as I headed for the stairs.

"Night Bells" He said as he opened the door.

Once I got in my room I thought about what just happened. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by how well that went, now all's that's left to do is wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** So…..I'm not dead! So sorry for the late update i've just been very busy and lazy…..Anyway please continue to review and I also wanted to say I have a fair idea of where the story is going and how it is going to end, but I welcome all suggestions weather it contributes to the plot or if it is just a fill in chapter :)

 **Disclaimer:** I Don't own Twilight

 **Previously**

 _Once I got in my room I thought about what just happened. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by how well that went, now all's that's left to do is wait._

 **BPOV**

It is now New Year's eve, and we are at Billy's. We also were here for Thanksgiving and Christmas. Both in which were fairly uneventful, Charlie got me a IPhone 3G. ( **AN:I don't know if this is accurate, sorry)** I was surprised, usually Charlie gives me cash because he has no idea what I would want. This way me and him can stay in touch when I move.

We talked here and there about when and where I will be moving. I told him that Renee said as long as he was okay with it so was she. After several hours of arguing we had come to the conclusion that I will be moving to Chicago in February.

Charlie didn't understand why I wanted to move so far away, let alone Chicago of all paces. Honestly I didn't either, I don't know why I felt a sudden draw to Chicago. I don't know anyone who lives there. I just feel like I need to be there.

We had both agreed on the end of January because it's after the Holidays and that gives me time to save up some money and look for a place to live.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even hear the people around me counting down from 10.

" _10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2…"_ Just as I was about to say one I feel a warm arm wrap around my waste. I look up and see Jake's face getting closer to mine. Before I had time to even think about moving out of the way his lips press hard against mine. They stay there for about 4 more seconds until he pulls away and looks me in the eyes.

"Happy New year!" he says with large grin on his face. I just smile unsure of what to say. Then it all comes flying out of my mouth without even thinking twice about it.

"Jake I'm moving to Chicago at the end of January."

 _Sorry just couldn't resist a good cliff hanger. Don't forget to review ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** So so so so so sorry for not updating, okay so what happened was I went to NYC for a concert then when I came home I got sick, then when I got better I had to make up a shit ton of school work and then I got sick AGAIN so….yeah that happened. But I will say I have to thank FinnickForLife (great name by the way) for telling me off for not updating, it got me going.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

 **Previously**

" _Jake I'm moving to Chicago at the end of January."_

 **BPOV**

The smile he had on his face left the second those words came out of my mouth. His face went from shock, to disbelief, to realization, and then to the one I had expected most, anger. Before I had time to protest Jake had grabbed my arm, a littare you le too roughly and stormed out the front door dragging me along with him. Once outside, where of course it was pouring. Jake loses it and screams at me.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MOVING:" he said, well…..sreamed. It was pretty loud inside so I'm not surprised at the fact that no one one heard him.

"I-I just c-can't take th-this town it's becoming t-too much" I stutter a lot partly because it was freezing out here ,but mainly because he has never talked to me like that before.

"This is because of the damn Bloodsucker isn't it" he said not as loudly, but still with just as much anger.

I said nothing and looked down at the ground.

"Why bella, Why are you still letting _him_ ruin your life even after _he_ left" he said a bit calmer than before. What he said really pissed me off, _he_ did NOT RUIN MY LIFE. Which is exactly what is said to Jake.

" _HE_ DID NOT RUIN MY LIFE" I yelled. He looked at me surprised

"YOU'RE DEFENDING _HIM"_ he yelled back.

"I am far from happy about the fact that he doesn't love me anymore, but that doesn't mean i st-stopped loving hi-EDWARD" I had to grab the porch railing to keep myself upright.

Jake's reaction surprised me, instead of yelling at me, calling me an idiot for still loving him or for loving him at all, he started shaking violently. Just as I was about to ask him if he was okay Paul, Sam, and Seth came out of the house.

"Dude you need to calm down" Seth said, trying to be the voice of reason, but that only pissed him off more. So, Paul and Sam dragged him to the forest and just left me and Seth standing here.

"What just happened?" I asked, very confused

"Basically, Jake was about to go all Wolf on your ass" he said with a chuckle until he say the look on my face. When he saw the look on my face he shut up real quick.

"Come on, Paul and Sam got it taken care of, let's go back inside" he said, pushing to the door.

Once inside, the night went on like nothing happened. After being inside for 20 minutes Paul and Sam came back in, but I didn't see Jake for the rest of the night.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you like the chapter, Please review, and have a great Christmas, or whatever you celebrate :)


End file.
